


Elio?

by visionsofcharmiee



Category: Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gay Pride, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 04:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19349467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visionsofcharmiee/pseuds/visionsofcharmiee
Summary: Oliver comes home to find Elio distracted.





	Elio?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot taken off of my instagram, @visionsofcharmiee. It was originally posted and written there.

"Baby?" Oliver called out as he shut the door to his and Elio's city apartment, walking over to the high chairs flanking the counter in the kitchen. He sets his brown briefcase down on top of one of the chairs.

"Elio? Where are you?" Oliver called out again, wondering where the boy was. He unbuttoned the top two buttons of his button-down shirt that he wears to work, allowing some breathing room since it was hot outside. Oliver had missed his boy a little bit extra today and was hoping that he would be greeted by him immediately as usual. Oliver had slipped off his shoes as soon as he had walked through the door, and so padded further into the living room to start his short search. His blue eyes scanned the room. No Elio.

Oliver's brows furrowed in slight apprehension as he continued to search the relatively small apartment room by room, eventually stumbling upon his and Elio's bedroom lastly. He finally found the boy seated on the bed comforter, clad only in snug black boxer briefs. He should've known Elio was either in there or in the study.

"Baby?"

Elio's head snapped up at the familiar voice, his bright green eyes widening. On the bed laid a mirror, some make-up palettes, brushes, a foundation bottle, and a bunch of other things Oliver couldn't bother naming in his head.

"H-Hi Ollie." Elio said quietly, ducking his head a bit as if ashamed to have been caught with make-up items. He played with his fingers, a habit Oliver learned Elio did when he was nervous.

"What are you doing that caused you to be so distracted, munchkin? I was calling out for you and you didn't reply at all. You scared me a bit. But I really missed you today and I was hoping you'd be there to greet me per usual." Oliver said gently with a slight pout, walking over to the bed and sitting down on it. The mattress dipped under his weight as he settled on it. He stroked Elio's curls, leaning in and pressing two warm kisses to his temple. Elio smiled bashfully. Before Elio could give Oliver a reply, Oliver noticed something sparkly yet subtle enough on Elio's eyelids. Light brown eye shadow.

"Is that eye shadow, baby?" Oliver whispered, not at all _too_ surprised and trying to sound casual. His lover often wore lace panties instead of boxers at times depending on his mood, and even eyeliner on his lower lash line, saying he loved how the kohl made his eyes pop more. Oliver tilted Elio's face towards him with gentle fingers, his lover's eyes not quite meeting his own.

"Uh...M-Maybe?" Elio said tentatively, nibbling on his lush bottom lip. Oliver wasn't too used to Elio's shy side, the one that was also perhaps a tiny bit insecure, and so he was slow and patient with him as always.

"I'm not upset at all, baby. You don't have to be shy. I promise sweetheart. You look absolutely beautiful. Is there a reason you brought all this stuff out today? Usually you don't take too much interest in it." Oliver smiled at Elio sighing in what seemed like full relief, then nuzzled at Oliver's chest hair that peeked through his shirt, hand finding purchase at Oliver's back under his shirt.

"Since today is June first, it means it's officially pride month. And since, like, we go to the pride parade and such, I figured, well...um, that, I could practice doing some eye shadow because I really want to do a rainbow look for this year and it takes a bit of practice to get it to look all right, you know? I was just practicing a tutorial on youtube and must've gotten really into it." Elio said, his voice quiet yet holding a definite undercurrent of enthusiasm. Oliver let out a chuckle, kissing the top of Elio's head and hugged him close.

"Aw, you want to go all out this year, huh? Well, where else is better to express yourself than at pride?" Oliver grinned as Elio pulled back and straddled him. Elio now seemed a bit more confident and wrapped his hands around Oliver's biceps, their faces close enough that their noses brushed.

"Yeah, I do want to go all out. I also bought some face paint today, I can paint mini rainbows on your cheeks and on mine." Elio traced Oliver's cheekbone, smiling.

"Whatever you want, my love. Sounds good. Pride is always a fun time, and I love that I get to do it with you." Oliver replied.

Upon closer inspection, Oliver could see that for a mere beginner, Elio had done a nice job of blending the light brown eye shadow out. He could see some very light foundation coverage and what looked like a simple stroke or two of mascara, not so much curling his lashes upwards, but in fact making them longer and darker, which was pretty on him anyway. Oliver loved Elio very much, whether Elio felt more masculine or feminine on certain days didn't bother him ever. He just loved Elio and Elio loved him.

"Ollie, would you let me practice some blending on your eyelids?" Elio whispers hesitantly after a few moments of quiet. "I promise the brushes are soft and that I'll be gentle. You can even lay down when I do it."

Oliver can't help but shake his head in amusement with a smile that could nearly split his face. He leans in to kiss Elio's warm soft lips.

"Anything for you, baby."

Elio's blinding grin could light up the whole city. 

 


End file.
